Love of an Ordinary People
by Lin Kagamine
Summary: Wanita luar biasa, dari kecantikan, karir dan pendidikan, ingin menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang biasa saja, apa yang membuat orang biasa ini menarik ?  mind to RnR ?
1. The Reason

**Hallo semua ^_^ saya kembali lagi**

**Oh ya, ini aku lagi pusing jadi bikin ini aja**

**Disclaimer : Len&Rin punya Crypton Future Media, tapi ini adalah ceritaku**

* * *

><p><em>Love of an Ordinary People<em>

_By: Lin  
><em>

_Chapter 00_

_The Reason_

**Normal**

Menjelang hari H, Rin masih saja sulit mengungkapkan alasan kenapa dia mau menikah dengan lelaki itu. Baru setelah menengok ke belakang hari-hari yang dilalui, gadis cantik itu sadar, keheranan yang terjadi bukan semata miliknya, melainkan menjadi milik banyak orang; Papa dan Mama, kakak-kakak, tetangga, dan teman-teman Rin. Mereka ternyata sama herannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya mereka di hari Rin mengantarkan surat undangan.

Saat itu teman-teman baiknya sedang duduk di kantin menikmati hari-hari sidang yang baru saja berlalu. Suasana sore di kampus sepi. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pipi Rin bersemu merah, lalu matanya berpijar bagaikan lampu neon limabelas watt. Hatinya sibuk merangkai kata-kata yg barangkali beterbangan di otak melebihi kapasitas.

Mulutnya terbuka. Semua menunggu. Tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari sana. Ia hanya menarik nafas, mencoba bicara dan menyadari, dia tak punya kata-kata!

Dulu gadis berwajah boneka itu mengira punya banyak jawaban, alasan detil dan spesifik, kenapa bersedia menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi kejadian di kampus adalah kali kedua

Rin yang pintar berbicara mendadak gagap. Yang pertama terjadi tiga bulan lalu saat Rin menyampaikan keinginan Len untuk melamarnya.

Arisan keluarga Rin dianggap momen yang tepat karena semua berkumpul, bahkan hingga generasi ketiga, sebab kakak-kakaknya yang sudah berkeluarga membawa serta buntut mereka.

"Kamu pasti bercanda!" kata kakak tertua

Dirinya kaget. Tapi melihat senyum yang tersungging di wajah kakak tertua, disusul senyum serupa dari kakak nomor dua, tiga, dan terakhir dari Papa dan Mama membuat Rin menyimpulkan: mereka serius ketika mengira Nania bercanda.

Suasana sekonyong-konyong hening. Bahkan keponakan-keponakan yang balita melongo dengan gigi-gigi mereka yang ompong. Semua menatapnya

"Rin serius!" tegas Rin sambil menebak-nebak apa lucunya jika Len memang melamarnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, papa hanya tidak mengira DIA berani melamar anak Papa yang paling cantik!" tegas papa-nya

Dirinya tersenyum. Sedikit lega karena kalimat Papa barusan adalah pertanda baik. Perkiraan Rin tidak sepenuhnya benar sebab setelah itu berpasang-pasang mata kembali menghujaninya, seperti tatapan mata penuh selidik seisi ruang pengadilan pada tertuduh yang duduk layaknya pesakitan.

**Rin POV**

"Tapi kamu tidak serius dengan Len, kan?" Mama mengambil inisiatif bicara, masih seperti biasa dengan nada penuh wibawa,

"Maksud Mama siapa saja boleh datang melamar siapapun, tapi jawabannya tidak harus iya, toh?" mama melanjutkan

aku terkesima.

"Kenapa?" kata itu terlontar dari mulutku

"Sebab kamu gadis Papa yang paling cantik." papa angkat bicara

"Sebab kamu paling berprestasi dibandingkan kami. Mulai dari ajang busana, sampai lomba beladiri. Kamu juga juara debat bahasa Inggris, Suaramu bagus!" ucap kaka tertua

"Sebab masa depanmu cerah. Bakatmu yang lain pun luar biasa. Rin sayang, kamu bisa mendapatkan laki-laki manapun yang kamu mau!" lanjut mamaku

aku memandangi mereka, orang-orang yang amat aku kasihi, Papa, kakak-kakak, dan terakhir Mama. Takjub dengan rentetan panjang uraian mereka atau satu kata 'kenapa' yang barusan aku lontarkan.

"AKU CUMA MAU LEN" sahutku pendek dengan airmata yang tergenang

aku tahu, keluargaku bukan hanya tidak suka, melainkan sangat tidak menyukai Len. Ketidaksukaan yang mencapai stadium empat. Parah.

"Tapi **KENAPA?**" tanyaku pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu

Sebab Len cuma laki-laki biasa, dari keluarga biasa, dengan pendidikan biasa, berpenampilan biasa, dengan pekerjaan dan gaji yg amat sangat biasa.

Bergantian tiga saudara tuaku mencoba membuka matanya.

"Tak ada yang bisa dilihat pada dia, Rin!" ucap kakak-ku

**Normal**

Cukup!

Rin menjadi marah. Tidak pada tempatnya ukuran-ukuran duniawi menjadi pengukur kebaikan seseorang menjadi manusia. Di mana kepercayaan, di mana usaha hingga begitu mudah menentukan masa depan seseorang dengan melihat pencapaiannya hari ini?

Sayangnya Rin lagi-lagi gagal membuka mulut dan membela laki-laki tersayangnya itu. Barangkali karena Rin memang tidak tahu bagaimana harus membelanya. Gadis itu tak punya fakta yang bisa membuat Len tampak 'luar biasa'.

Dirinya Cuma punya idealisme berdasarkan perasaan yang telah menuntun Rin menapaki hidup hingga umur duapuluh tiga. Dan nalurinya menerima Len. Di sampingnya Rin bahagia.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya menikah.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf ya kalau jelek, saya lagi boring nih**

RnR please ^_^ saya terima semua kritik dan saran, flame tidak di anjurkan


	2. Critical Moment

**author : ini dia lanjutanya ^_^**

**Len : wah author... tumben sekali cerita mu melibatkan air mata**

**author : iya dong !**

**Disclaimer : Rin&Len bukan miliku, mereka punya Crypton Future Media, tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Love of an Ordinary People<em>

_By: Lin_

_Chapter 01_

_Critical Moment  
><em>

_Setahun pernikahan _

Orang-orang masih sering menanyakan hal itu, masih sering berbisik-bisik di belakang Rin, apa sebenarnya yang dia lihat dari Len. Jeleknya, Rin masih belum mampu juga menjelaskan kelebihan-kelebihan Len agar tampak di mata mereka.

Rin hanya merasakan cinta begitu besar dari Len, begitu besar hingga Rin bisa merasakannya hanya dari sentuhan tangan, tatapan mata, atau cara dia meladeni Rin. Hal-hal sederhana yang membuat perempuan itu sangat bahagia.

**Rin POV**

"Tidak ada lelaki yang bisa mencintai sebesar cinta Len pada-ku!" tegas Rin tanpa keraguan

Ketiga saudaraku hanya memandang lekat, mata mereka terlihat tak percaya.

"Sayang, siapapun akan mudah mencintai gadis secantikmu! Kamu adik kami yang tak hanya cantik, tapi juga pintar! Betul. Kamu adik kami yang cantik, pintar, dan punya kehidupan sukses!" tegas kakak-ku

Aku merasa kelu. Hati-ku siap memprotes. Dan kali ini akan ku lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka tak boleh meremehkan kekasih-ku.

Beberapa waktu aku dan tiga kakak-ku beradu argumen.

"Tapi Len juga tidak jelek, Kak!"

"Betul. Tapi dia juga tidak ganteng kan?"

"Len juga pintar!"

"Tidak sepintarmu, sayang."

"Len juga sukses, pekerjaannya lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan, sayang. Bukan sukses. Tidak sepertimu."

Seolah tak ada apapun yang bisa meyakinkan kayak-kakak ku, bahwa aku beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Len. Lagi-lagi percuma.

"Lihat hidupmu, sayang. Lalu lihat Len! Kamu sukses, mapan, kamu bahkan tidak perlu lelaki untuk menghidupimu." Tegas kayak-kakaknya

Ketika lima tahun pernikahan berlalu, ocehan itu tak juga berhenti. Padahal aku dan Len sudah memiliki dua orang anak, satu lelaki dan satu perempuan. Mereka kembar seperti kami, Keduanya menggemaskan. Len bekerja lebih rajin setelah mereka memiliki anak-anak. Padahal itu tidak perlu sebab gaji-ku lebih dari cukup untuk hidup senang.

"Tak apa" kata Len

"Gaji-ku cukup, maksudku jika digabungkan dengan gaji-mu" tegas-ku

aku tak bermaksud menyinggung hati kekasih-ku. Tapi aku tak perlu khawatir sebab kekasih-ku selalu bisa mengerti maksud baik-ku..

"Sebaiknya kamu tabungkan saja, untuk jaga-jaga. ya?" ucap Len sambil mengelus pipi-ku dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut. Saat itu sesuatu seperti kejutan listrik menyentakkan otak dan membuat pikiranku cerah.

Inilah hidup yang diimpikan banyak orang. Bahagia!

Pertanyaan kenapa aku menikahi laki-laki biasa, dari keluarga biasa, dengan pendidikan biasa, berpenampilan biasa, dengan pekerjaan dan gaji yang amat sangat biasa, tak lagi mengusik perasaan dirinya. Sebab ketika bahagia, alasan-alasan menjadi tidak penting.

**Normal**

Menginjak tahun ketujuh pernikahan, posisi Rin di kantor semakin gemilang, uang mengalir begitu mudah, rumah mereka besar, anak-anak pintar dan lucu, dan Rin memiliki suami terbaik di dunia. Hidup perempuan itu berada di puncak!

Bisik-bisik masih terdengar, setiap mereka melintas dan bergandengan mesra. Bisik orang-orang di kantor, bisik tetangga kanan dan kiri, bisik saudara-saudara Rin, bisik Papa dan Mama.

"Sungguh beruntung suaminya. Istrinya cantik. Cantik ya? dan kaya! Tak imbang!" bisik mereka

Dulu bisik-bisik itu membuatnya frustrasi. Sekarang pun masih, tapi dirinya belajar untuk bersikap cuek tidak peduli. Karena dia hidup dengan perasaan bahagia yang kian membukit dari hari ke hari.

Tahun kesepuluh pernikahan, hidup Rin masih belum bergeser dari puncak. Anak-anak semakin besar. Rin mengandung yang ketiga. Selama kurun waktu itu, tak sekalipun kekasihnya itu melukai hati wanita ini, atau membuatnya menangis.

_Dua minggu kemudian_

Bayi yang dikandung Rin tidak juga mau keluar. Sudah lewat dua minggu dari waktunya.

"Plasenta kamu sudah berbintik-bintik. Sudah tua, Harus segera dikeluarkan!" ucap seorang dokter

Mula-mula dokter kandungan langganan wanita ini memasukkan sejenis obat ke dalam rahimnya. Obat itu akan menimbulkan kontraksi hebat hingga perempuan itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Jika semuanya normal, hanya dalam hitungan jam, mereka akan segera melihat si kecil.

Len tidak beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur kekasihnya di rumah sakit. Hanya waktu-waktu tertentu, seperti memperhatikan sikecil di rumah

Sementara kakak-kakak serta orangtua wanita itu belum satu pun yang datang.

Anehnya, meski obat kedua sudah dimasukkan, delapan jam setelah obat pertama, Rin tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan. Rasa sakit dan melilit sudah dirasakan Rin per lima menit, lalu tiga menit. Tapi pembukaan berjalan lambat sekali.

"Baru pembukaan satu. Belum ada perubahan, Bu. Sudah bertambah sedikit," kata seorang suster empat jam kemudian menyemaikan harapan.

Sekarang pembukaan satu lebih sedikit. Sepasang kekasih itu berpandangan. Mereka sepakat suster terakhir yang memeriksa memiliki sense of humor yang tinggi.

Tigapuluh jam berlalu. Rin baru pembukaan dua. Ketika pembukaan pecah, didahului keluarnya darah, mereka terlonjak bahagia sebab dulu-dulu kelahiran akan mengikuti setelah ketuban pecah. Perkiraan mereka meleset.

"Masih pembukaan dua, Pak!" ucap seorang suster

Len tercengang. Cemas. Rin tak bisa menghibur karena rasa sakit yang sudah tak sanggup lagi ditanggungnya. Kondisi perempuan itu makin parah. Sejak pagi tak sesuap nasi pun bisa ditelannya.

"Sayang?" ucap Rin

Len termangu. Iba hatinya melihat sang istri memperjuangkan dua kehidupan.

"Dokter?" ucap Len

Kita operasi, Bayinya mungkin terlilit tali pusar.

"Mungkin?" ucap mereka keheranan, mereka berpandangan.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi kalau begitu? Bagaimana jika terlambat?" ucap Len sedikit emosional

Mereka berpandangan, Rin berusaha mengusir kekhawatiran. Ia senang karena kekasihnya tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga ke pintu kamar operasi. Ia tak suka merasa sendiri lebih awal.

Pembiusan dilakukan, Rin digiring ke ruangan serba putih. Sebuah sekat ditaruh di perutnya hingga dia tidak bisa menyaksikan ketrampilan dokter-dokter itu. Sebuah lagu dimainkan. Wanita itu merasa berada dalam perahu yang diguncang ombak. Berayun-ayun. Kesadarannya naik-turun. Terakhir, telinga perempuan itu sempat menangkap teriakan-teriakan di sekitarnya, dan langkah-langkah cepat yang bergerak, sebelum kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

Kepanikan ada di udara. Bahkan dari luar Len bisa menciumnya. Bibir lelaki itu tak berhenti melafalkan doa.

Seorang dokter keluar, Len dan keluarga Rin mendekat.

"Pendarahan hebat!" ucap seorang dokter

Len membayangkan sebuah sumber air yang meluap, berwarna merah.

"Ada varises di mulut rahim yang tidak terdeteksi dan entah bagaimana pecah! Sang bayi selamat, tapi Rin dalam kondisi kritis" tegas dokter

Mama Rin yang baru tiba, menangis. Papa termangu lama sekali. Saudara-saudara Rin menyimpan isak, sambil menenangkan orangtua mereka.

Len seperti berada dalam atmosfer yang berbeda. Lelaki itu tercenung beberapa saat, ada rasa cemas yang mengalir di pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya dan tak bisa dihentikan, menyebar dan meluas cepat seperti kanker.

Setelah itu adalah hari-hari penuh doa bagi Rin.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : terimakasih terimakasih xp ahahah... maaf ya agak berantakan... lagi pusing saya ~.~**

**A/N2 : terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya saya ucapkan bagi yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya ^_^**

_saya terima semua masukan, kritik, saran, flame tidak di anjurkan ^_^_


	3. New Life, New Hope, Same Love

_Love of an Ordinary People_

_By: Lin_

_Chapter 02_

_New Hope, New Live, Same Love_

* * *

><p><em>Seminggu Kemudian<em>

**Normal**

Sudah seminggu lebih Rin koma. Selama itu Len bolak-balik dari kediamannya ke rumah sakit. Ia harus membagi perhatian bagi istri dan juga anak-anak. Terutama anggota keluarganya yang baru, si kecil.

Bayi itu sungguh menakjubkan, fisiknya sangat kuat, juga daya hisapnya. Tidak sampai empat hari, mereka sudah boleh membawanya pulang.

Mama, Papa, dan ketiga saudara wanita berambut blonde itu terkadang ikut menunggui Rin di rumah sakit

Sesekali mereka ke rumah dan melihat perkembangan si kecil. Walau tak banyak, mulai terjadi percakapan antara pihak keluarga Rin dengan Len.

Lelaki itu sungguh luar biasa. Ia nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit, kecuali untuk melihat anak-anak di rumah.

Syukurnya pihak perusahaan tempat Len bekerja mengerti dan memberikan izin penuh.

Dedikasi Len terhadap kantor tidak perlu diragukan.

Begitulah Len menjaga kekasih-nya siang dan malam. Dibawanya sebuah buku kecil berisi lagu-lagu favorit mereka berdua, di nyanyikan-nya dekat telinga Rin yang terbaring di ruang ICU.

Kadang perawat dan pengunjung lain yang kebetulan menjenguk sanak famili mereka, melihat lelaki dengan penampilan sederhana itu bercakap-cakap dan bercanda mesra.

Lelaki itu percaya meskipun tidak mendengar, Rin bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Rin, bangunlah cintaku" Kata-kata itu dibisikkannya berulang-ulang sambil mencium tangan, pipi dan kening istrinya yang cantik.

Ketika sepuluh hari berlalu, dan pihak keluarga mulai pesimis dan berfikir untuk pasrah, Len masih berjuang.

**Len POV**

Ketika sepuluh hari berlalu, pihak keluarga-nya mulai pesimis dan berfikir untuk pasrah

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan pernah, dia pasti sadar dan kembali ke sisiku!" ku ucapkan itu pada mereka dengan lantang, dengan air mata menggenang

Aku datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit, berdoa didekatnya sambil menggenggam tangan-nya, terkadang aku membawakan buku-buku kesukaan-nya dan membacakannya dengan suara pelan, dan memeberikan tambahan di bagian ini dan itu

"Rin, bangunlah cintaku" tak ada bosannya ku ucapkan

Malam-malam kulewati dengan harapan dan permohonan

"Asalkan dia sadar, asalkan aku bisa melihat lagi cahaya di mata-nya, senyum di bibirnya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya yang menjadi sumber semangat bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga bagiku, semua tak penting lagi" ucap permohonanku

"Sayang, keadaan di rumah tak sama tanpa kehadiranmu"

Ku genggam tangannya

"Anak-anak merindukanmu"

Ku bisikan kata-kata itu terus menerus

Selang beberapa hari, ku tetap membisikan kata-kata andalanku, dan mengucapkan permohonanku, Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa kecewa

Ku genggam tangan-nya

"Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama BODOH!" ucapku dengan air mata menggenang dan perasaan kecewa

Aku mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan, lalu tiba-tiba suara berbisik tertangkap olehku

"Len?"

Ternyata Rin sadar!

Doa ku terjawab!

Seakan telah begitu lama, aku menangis, menggenggam tangan-nya dan medekapnya, mengucapkan syukur berulang-ulang dengan air mataku yang meleleh

**Normal POV**

"Asalkan dia sadar, semua tak penting lagi"

Len membuktikan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beratus kali dalam doa. Lelaki biasa itu tak pernah lelah merawat Rin selama sebelas tahun terakhir. Memandikan dan menyuapi-nya, lalu mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah satu per satu.

Setiap sore setelah pulang kantor, lelaki itu cepat-cepat menuju rumah dan menggendong istrinya ke teras untuk melihat senja datang sambil memangku Rin seperi remaja belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta

Ketika malam, Len mendandani Rin agar cantik sebelum tidur.

Membersihkan wajah pucat perempuan cantik itu, memakaikannya gaun tidur. Ia ingin istrinya selalu merasa cantik

Meski seringkali Rin mengatakan "Bagaimana bisa merasa cantik dalam keadaan lumpuh?"

Tapi Len dengan upayanya yang terus-menerus dan tak kenal lelah selalu meyakinkan Rin, membuatnya pelan-pelan percaya bahwa dialah perempuan paling cantik dan sempurna di dunia. Setidaknya di mata-nya.

Setiap hari Minggu Len mengajak mereka sekeluarga jalan-jalan keluar. Selama itu pula dia selalu menyertakan Rin belanja, makan di restoran, nonton bioskop, rekreasi ke manapun wanita itu harus ikut

Anak-anak, seperti juga Len, melakukan hal yang sama, selalu melibatkan Rin. Begitu bertahun-tahun

Awalnya tentu Rin sempat merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka semua yang menatapnya iba, lebih-lebih pada Len yang berkeringat mendorong kursi roda Rin ke sana kemari. Masih dengan senyum hangat di antara wajahnya yang bermanik keringat.

Lalu berangsur Rin menyadari, mereka, orang-orang yang ditemuinya di jalan, juga tetangga-tetangga, sahabat, dan teman-teman Rin tak puas hanya memberi pandangan iba, namun juga mengomentari, mengoceh, semua berbisik-bisik.

"Baik banget suaminya! Lelaki lain mungkin sudah cari perempuan kedua!"

"Rin beruntung ya? memiliki seseorang yang menerima dia apa adanya"

"Tidak, tidak cuma menerima apa adanya, kalian lihat bagaimana suaminya memandang penuh cinta. Sedikit pun tak pernah bermuka masam!"

Bisik-bisik serupa juga lahir dari kakaknya yang tiga orang, Papa dan Mama.

Bisik-bisik yang serupa dengungan dan sempat membuat Rin makin frustrasi, merasa tak berani, merasa?

Tapi dia salah. Sangat salah.

Rin menyadari itu kemudian. Orang-orang di luar mereka memang tetap berbisik-bisik, barangkali selamanya akan selalu begitu.

HANYA SAJA, BUKANKAH BISIK-BISIK ITU KINI BERBEDA BUNYI?

Dari teras Rin menyaksikan anak-anaknya bermain basket dengan ayah mereka. Sesekali perempuan itu ikut tergelak melihat kocak permainan.

**Rin POV**

Duapuluh dua tahun pernikahan ku hitung, anak-anak yang beranjak dewasa, rumah besar yang kami tempati, kehidupan yang lebih dari yang bisa ku syukuri, meski aku mulai memudar karena usia, meski karirku telah direbut oleh takdir, dan meski tubuhku tak berfungsi sempurna

Tapi inilah hidup yang ku impikan, BAHAGIA!

Waktu telah membuktikan, cinta luar biasa dari seorang laki-laki biasa yang tak pernah berubah, cinta Len untuk-ku

Aku memandang langit, memejamkan mataku dan berkata dalam hati

"Terimakasih telah membuatku terlahir didunia ini"

"Terimakasih telah memepertemukanku dengan-nya"

"Terimakasih atas hari-hari yang kita lalui"

"Ku harap kebahagiaan kami tak hanya sampai di sini, dan ku harap orang lain sebahagia kami"

Lalu aku membuka mataku sambil tetap memandang langit

"Sayaaang!" teriak lelaki itu

_Ya, dia yang selalu ada di sisi-ku, yang membuatku merasa bahagia_

"Ibuuuu!" teriak 2 pemuda-pemudi yang kembar itu dan 1 anak kecil menggemaskan

_Ya, mereka membuatku hidupku lebih bahagia, ya merekalah anak-anakku_

Len dan ketiga anak-ku menghampiriku

**Normal**

Setelah Rin di panggil, Rin memberikan senyuman termanis-nya pada mereka

"sayang, katanya anak-anak kita ini mau rekreasi, maukah kamu ikut? Tidak,kamu harus selalu ikut" ucap Len pada wanita itu

"iya ibu harus ikut, mari kita bersenang-senang" ucap anak mereka

"baiklah, mari kita buat hari ini jadi hari yang bahagia" balas Rin

"e-eh tidak, hidup, mari kita buat hidup ini jadi bahagia!" lanjut Rin

Lalu mereka pun bersenang-senang

Dan cinta sepasang kekasih itu tidak terpisahkan hingga di makan oleh waktu 3

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ini dia endingnya ~.~**

**A/N2 : maaf ya kalau jelek ==a**

_Seperti biasa, saya terima semua kritik, saran dan masukan, flame tidak di anjurkan_


End file.
